Day Of Love
by Redcrystal29
Summary: Katherine just wants to celebrate her 250 year old tradition but her best friend has other plans. One shot.


**This is basically Katherine stuck in a room with all her ex-boyfriends at the same time. Includes Elijah, Klaus, Damon, Stefan, Mason and Trevor plus Koltherine friendship. In this fic Katherine never went into Elena's body, she just died and Nadia didn't. It's rated T for the language.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries if I did Kalijah would've have gotten their happy ending.**

* * *

Kol paced nervously around the living room as his guests sat on the sofas.

"She's going to kill me," he chanted over and over again.

"How did you get her to come here anyway?" Mason questioned.

"All will be revealed in due time" Kol snapped then went back to panicking "and then there's the fact that today is her birthday"

"How old is she?" Stefan asked

"539"

"How do you know her?" Damon queried.

"You'll find out soon"

"So what did you get her?" Elijah inquired, "You did get her a gift right?"

"Uh… I invited all of you…"

"You are a dead man" Klaus stated "I had to avoid her for a week after I forgot her 17th birthday but at the time I was plotting to kill her…"

"And why did invite you us?" Trevor asked

Kol ignored him and listened for movement outside until he heard some faint footsteps.

"She's here, all of you in the kitchen. Now!" Kol whispered as if she could already hear him then dragged them off.

* * *

Katherine rushed through the dark forest and stopped when she faced a creepy cottage, also known as her home on the other side. She carried with her a massive box as she got out her keys from her purse and entered the house. It was much grander inside especially the living room, which was equipped with a large piano, a fireplace, three sofas, an armchair and a round, glass coffee table.

"I'm back" Katherine called placing the box and her purse on the coffee table.

"Katty, you're home," Kol said nervously as he came into the room.

"Why? Shouldn't I be?"

"No- I mean yes I-" she cut him off when she went walked up to him, took out her phone and kissed him on the cheek just as the flash went off. Kol's face was already nervous and twitchy but she made his eyes pop out in surprise.

"This one's a keeper," she laughed

"You haven't changed, you're still that annoying little brat I met back in the 15th century"

"Yet somehow you became my best friend"

"I wonder how that happened"

"Koko, is there anything I should know?"

"What's in the box?" he asked changing the conversation, she could tell he was hiding something but didn't press for information.

"A telescope"

"A telescope?"

"Yes tonight I'm star gazing"

"Why?"

"Because there is very special star returning to earth tonight, it only comes round every 250 years. The first time I saw it I was 8" Katherine sounded excited. Too excited. "but the star is really bright so I won't even need the telescope"

"OK but for now maybe you should get changed?"

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she eyed her clothes: a black long sleeved crop top, a flared leather skirt also black and a pair of matching knee high boots.

"It's too revealing and I'm having guests over"

"Ew. Look, Kol if you want to screw over some idiot then go somewhere else"

"More than one person and they're all male"

"Same rules apply" She stated "drinking, sleeping I really don't care just do it somewhere else"

He sighed, "Katty, they're coming to see you"

"I really don't fancy see your icky friends especially today" Katherine stated "but I agree I need to change into something else" without saying anything else she zoomed up the stairs and literally came back 5 minutes later wearing an elegant strapless purple and silver ball gown, her lips were blood red and her hair was in perfect glossy curls.

"When I said get changed I meant put on a few hundred layers not go all Cinderella on me" Kol said, questioning her outfit.

"I'm celebrating," she replied dancing into the room.

"Yes I know it's-"

"The day I get to see the star"

Kol raised his eyebrow, Katherine was more excited for this star than her birthday which she probably didn't remember.

"It's my tradition" Katherine explained "every 250 years I wear this gown and stay up all night waiting to see the star. You should remember, you were with me back when it happened last time"

"That's where I remember that dress from"

"Anyway why do your friends want to see me? And since when do you have friends other than me?"

"There not exactly friends-"

"We're more like family," A voice said from behind her. She turned to see Klaus with an smirk plastered on his face standing next to the fireplace along with Elijah, Damon, Stefan, Trevor and Mason. "Maybe Koko could explain?"

"Kol do you mind telling me why these people are in my living room?" Katherine asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"Uhh...happy birthday" he said sheepishly.

"Just get them out of here" she said not hearing his statement.

"No Katherine, I think we're going to stick around for a little bit, since Elena dumped me I have nowhere else to be." Damon smirked going to sit on one of the sofas.

"I really don't have time for this" Katherine stated, "say what you need to say then get out of my house"

"Is this really how you treat your guests?" Klaus asked as he sat on another sofa "and I wasn't aware that this is your house as well"

"How are they even here?"

"I asked a witch to do a spell so…" Kol gestured to the men "they were all involved in the spell though, dead and alive or else they'd know our location"

"Great" she sighed, "let's see we've got. The original puppy, the original suit, Saint Salvatore, Demon Salvatore, the traitorous Lockwolf and the suit's P.A"

"Did you just call me the original puppy?" Klaus demanded, amused that she wasn't scared.

"What's a P.A?" Trevor asked

"Yes and what century do you live in?" Katherine questioned

"You really like your nicknames" Stefan stated

"How long did it take you to figure that out genius?"

"Someone's in a mood" Mason stated

"I come home expecting to see my dead best friend sitting in the living room not my dead best friend plus 6"

"Best friend? When did this happen?" Klaus asked

"500 years ago" Kol responded "but first why don't you all take a seat?"

Elijah sat next to Klaus, Stefan next to Damon and Mason and Trevor sat on the last sofa. They all eyed her and Kol curiously as if waiting for them to do something. Katherine finally moved to take a seat on the armchair but then all the attention drew to her.

"What! Didn't your mother tell you not to stare?" Katherine said rudely.

"How can you be so calm when facing all of us?" Elijah asked

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

"Katty, do you not recognise what all these men have in common?" Kol questioned to which she shook her head "they're all your ex's"

"Why is Klaus here?"

"If I'm not mistaken the two of you were dating back in the 15th century, well at the time it was called courting but the same rules reply"

"Right" she replied sourly "why is Trevor here then?"

"Uh...he loved you once so that kind of counts"

"Why are you punishing me?"

"To teach you that suicide is very naughty"

"I was saving your life!"

"I was only getting daggered not killed"

"It's the same thing!"

"I'd rather have a stick in my heart and lay in a coffin for 150 years than have you anywhere near Nik"

"I am over 500 years old so stop treating me like a 5 year old brat who spilled tea on her mothers favourite dress"

"I don't treat you like a 5 year old brat. I treat you like a 5 year old brat with very very sharp toys"

"Sharp toys that I know how to use so you might want to cut back on the insults"

"I change my mind you're a teenage maniac"

"Says the guy who stalks the people I talk to"

"What if they were plotting to kill-"

"Enough!" Elijah exclaimed

"She started it" Kol muttered

"Seriously?" Katherine stated "and somehow I'm the 5 year old"

"What is this argument about anyway?" Trevor asked

"Katherine needs to learn that I can take care of myself and-" Kol started to explain.

"But you can't" Katherine interrupted

"I don't need to be baby sat by someone half my age!"

"And I don't need to be baby sat at all but that's never stopped you!

"Katherine today is your birthday so let's not argue"

"No my birthday's in June"

"Well it's June 5th so..." Stefan trailed off.

"Wow, time goes fast"

"It's been a while since you died, Katerina" Elijah reminded

"Has it really?" She spoke more to herself then smiled in realisation "that means I'm going to see the star on my birthday"

"What's so special about this star?" Damon asked

"It's a shooting star, only comes around every 250 years"

"Still why would a star interest you?" Klaus questioned

"They're pretty"

"Katty tell us the real reason," Kol ordered

"It…reminds me of something"

"What would that be?" Elijah asked

"I'm not telling" She replied childishly.

Damon stood up and walked over to her then snatched her bracelet "Why do you still have this thing? You're not a vampire anymore plus you're dead."

"Give that back" Katherine growled and tried to get it but Damon held it out of his reach however that didn't stop her from attempting to retrieve it.

"It seems like you hit a nerve, Salvatore" Klaus stated as he watched her futile attempts to snatch her bracelet.

"Looks like I did." Damon repeated, "I wonder how willing are you to get this bracelet back"

"Did Kol tell you guys about my knife collection" Katherine threatened

"Kneel" Damon ordered

"Excuse me?"

"Get down on both your knees and beg for it"

"What! You expect me to beg for something that's mine?"

"I guess this thing doesn't matter to you that much" Damon stated then hurled it at the fireplace. Katherine's reaction wasn't what anyone was expecting as she quickly ran there and put her hand in the fire but luckily Kol got her before she could go deep enough and fed her his blood. She was crying, tears were running down her face and she looked like she wanted to die all over again. She looked so hurt, so broken...so fragile.

"Ok I'm guessing it did mean something" Damon stated then got out of his pocket, the same bracelet which he threw in the fire and she figure out that he never threw it in the first place. Damon walked over to her and handed her the bracelet slowly and carefully just like how she took it. She had a relieved smile pointed at the bracelet and her tears ceased but they were still visible on her cheeks.

"Sorry" she whispered and they thought she was talking to Damon but her eyes were still on her bracelet "I should have protected it more I'm sorry...I won't let anyone break my promise again"

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _An 8-year-old Katerina sat on top of a hill, beside a middle aged man, looking up at the stars._

 _"Why are we here?" She questioned in her n_ _ative tongue, Bulgarian._

 _"Look up, my little Rina. What do you see?" he asked using his pet name for her also speaking in Bulgarian._

 _"I see the sky and stars, the stars are pretty"_

 _"Yes now just watch it for a moment" They both stared at the sky and soon a purple light went zooming across. No. It was a star. A shooting star. "make wish, my child," she wished for what every little girl wanted at that age, a pony._

 _"Papa, thank you for showing this to me"_

 _"My dear Rina I wanted to show you this. Did you know that, that star only comes to earth every 250 years? This might be the only time either of us see it but if you do ever live to see it again just know that...no matter what our futures hold for us, whether we get separated by something or another...I will always love you my little Rina and so you won't have to wait for the star to remind you..." he brought something out of the pocket of his tunic and gave it to her "take this bracelet"_

 _"It's beautiful Papa and I love you too."_

 _"I'm glad you like it, I will always love you my little Rina"_

 _"I love it, I promise I will take good care of it"_

 _~FLASHBACK~_

After a moment she seemed to return to normal, she put on the bracelet and wiped her tears away then stood up as if nothing had happened. They watched her curiously as she walk over to the coffee table, opened the box and attempted to assemble the telescope.

"Who gave you that bracelet, Katherine?" Stefan asked breaking the silence.

"Who said anyone gave it to me" She replied emotionlessly.

"Because then you wouldn't treasure it so much,"

"It's just my favourite bracelet"

"Do you expect us to believe that?" Kol responded coldly "you just tried to kill yourself when you thought Salvatore threw it into the fire and what promise did you make?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"So are you just going to stand there and pretend you didn't just try to commit suicide!?"

"Yes"

"This is exactly why you're being punished"

"Koko, can I see the spell?"

"What spell?"

"The one that you used to bring them here"

"Ok..." he said unsure as he handed a piece of paper over to her. Her eyes scanned over it reading the Latin words and they widened with each word.

"Are sure this is the right spell?" She demanded slightly panicked.

"Yes why?"

"Because it says the people involved have to be in love with me"

Shocked looks spread around the entire room but none was more surprised than her. Kol snatched the paper and began reading it again and again to check for mistakes.

"You're right" Kol uttered, "the spell can only work if they are in love with you. That explains why Nik didn't kill you, he barely tortured you and why Stefan and Damon Salvatore continued to protect you and a lot of other things"

"No, there must be a mistake. Most of them loved me once but not anymore that must be what the spell means." Katherine said trying to convince herself more than the others and sounding slightly insane. "Go on say that you don't love, say that you hate me"

"Why do you want us to hate you so badly?" Mason asked

"Just say that you hate me, say it!"

"I hate you" Damon stated "happy?"

"Say it again and mean it this time"

"Are you scared of love, Katerina?" Klaus asked and she didn't reply instead she looked down as if the carpet was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Have you ever loved?" Elijah questioned. She tried not to answer but when she looked into his eyes, her heart fooled her into believing she was safe, just like when Damon showed her the fake vision of him, so the words just slipped out.

"Hasn't everyone" she looked away and stared into the fire before she'd say something crazy but her mouth didn't want to listen to her brain "He was a soldier, every women in the village wanted to marry him but he came to me. I was naive, foolish and I actually believed him when he told me he loved me. Then one day it happened...I didn't want to...I wasn't ready...but he was stronger than me..."

"YOU GOT RAPED?!" they all screamed, feeling slightly protective over her.

She paused for a second before continuing "I never saw him again but I was relieved and I realised that I never loved him later that year I found out I was pregnant and you know the rest of the story. But I was avenged...my father killed him"

The men all felt slightly calmer when she told them this.

"And I felt horrible...because I was so happy about his death. Then later on in life I fell in love, this time it was real, he felt the same way but when I said the three words he wanted me to, when I did everything that my heart told me to do...he left me. He didn't believe that I loved him and just left... but I feel like if I had the chance then I'd take him back and forget everything he's ever done to me. In fact I tried to get him back. I'm so pathetic."

"Aren't we all" Elijah replied.

"That's tough" Mason stated

"Is he here?" Kol asked

"Maybe, maybe not" she replied with a smirk.

"Did you ever love any of us?" Trevor's question caught her by surprise but she thought for a moment before answering.

"I…cared for most of you, Trevor I put my trust in you once, I saved Stefan, Damon and Klaus once, I put my life in Elijah's hands, I put my life on the line to fix Stefan when he was suffering from PTSD, I made sure that the Salvatore brothers continued to live and etc."

"You saved me?" Klaus asked

"Stefan can explain"

"It was the night we killed Mikael" Stefan sighed as he remembered "Katherine dressed up as Elena and you told her about your orders to your hybrids then she told me so I could save Damon...she knew I would-"

"I hoped you would"

"She hoped I would save him," Stefan corrected, "she told me that she didn't want me to be destroyed when my emotions came back on"

"So I saved you unintentionally but don't rule out the fact that I was trying to kill you"

"I am also aware that you had the cure, why didn't you just shove it down my throat then kill me?" Klaus asked

"I wanted to but I didn't and it wasn't because I lost my nerve. In fact I want to kill both you and Damon right now but... I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because my humanity gets in the way, I blame Kol."

"What did I do?" Kol asked

"If it wasn't for you then I'd have flipped the switch a long time ago. So thanks a lot humanity"

"So my psychopath of a brother is your humanity" Klaus stated "you do know that he is known for starting killing sprees just because people insult his hair?"

"Speaking of killing sprees" Kol changed the subject "remember that time when my date kidnapped me?"

"What happened?"

"I killed everyone in the town when I was out looking for him and then tortured Kol's kidnappers for a week. We had to burn the town down after so that we didn't attract unwanted, supernatural attention," Katherine explained

"How many kills?" Stefan asked

"1001" they answered proudly in unison.

"But Katty didn't let me have any fun" Kol whined

"You were injected with 5 pints of concentrated vervain, I was doing you a favour" she answered

"You don't always have to protect me"

"Yes I do"

"You're so stubborn"

"You know you love me"

"Not as much as you love me"

"Actually which one of you do care about the other more?" Trevor questioned

"Well Katherine killed an entire town when I got kidnapped, she's risked her life to make sure Nik didn't dagger me and she attempted suicide when she tried to make me happy"

"You killed your fiancé to save my life" Katherine stated

"Kol was engaged?" Elijah and Klaus asked simultaneously.

"Yes but it was my fault that she died" Katherine's eyes were sad "excuse me" she said before leaving the room.

"What happened to your fiancé? And why was I, your brother not aware of the fact that you had one" Klaus asked

"Nik, just so you know, Katherine is my only family and it was in the 16th century. Kat, me and my fiancé were in Paris at the time then my fiancé accidentally killed someone and on the night of the wedding there was a full moon, she turned into a werewolf. She couldn't control it and went after the first vampire she saw" Kol explained

"Katherine" Stefan stated

Kol nodded "and she nearly bit her-"

"Nearly?" Mason questioned

"I pulled out her heart before she could bite Katherine"

"So you killed the love of your life to save Katerina" Elijah stated

"I'm over her, it's been 400 years" Kol shrugged "and I don't know why Katty's still upset, if I remember correctly she got really jealous of her"

"I thought you two were completely platonic?" Trevor asked

"Not that kind of jealous. She's like my sister, Rebekah, she always wants attention and when she has to share it then she gets jealous and Katherine is very dangerous when she's jealous."

"But you killed her to save me so from that day I decided your happiness is more important than my life" Katherine said as she came in carrying a tray with eight glasses, six of them were blood and the other two had bourbon. She walked over to them, handed the vampire's the blood, gave Mason a glass of bourbon then took one herself placing the tray on the coffee table. Mason looked at the blood uncomfortably and Katherine noticed it.

"Relax, the blood's mine" she assured showing her bandaged wrist just then Kol flashed to her and force fed her his blood "it's just a cut"

"You could collapse from blood loss"

"I give up!"

"Give up on what?"

"Trying to get you to stop babysitting me. I take care of you but every time I make a move you get into overprotective brother mode!"

"I-"

"I don't care" She stated then looked to their guests "you know I've been observing all of you"

"Really?" Damon smirked

"Not like that Salvatore" Katherine snapped "but I discovered something very...interesting"

"Please enlighten us?" Klaus asked

"None of you want to love me but you do so you deny it by doing terrible things to me however the more you push away your feelings the stronger they get so I'll make it easier for you"

"How" Trevor asked

"I'll give you tips to handle rejection"

"You're rejecting all of us" Stefan stated "that doesn't sound like Katherine Pierce"

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do?" Stefan raised an eyebrow "ok that might have been a bit of a stretch"

"You think? I now the way your mind works better than you do"

"So you know why I'm doing this?"

"Klaus was right" Stefan said, "You're scared of love"

"Maybe and I really don't get why all of you love me but let's get to the tips. All you need to do is get a box of tissues, a tub of ice cream and watch soap operas all night while cursing your ex, friends are optional. Most importantly you have to burn every photo you have of them, a rebound helps so does Taylor Swift and make sure to avoid your scary vampire daughter from more mother-daughter bonding-"

"Wrong gender Katherine" Kol interrupted

"Scary vampire daughter?" Elijah asked

"Long story" Katherine replied

"You're a mother?" Mason asked

"Yes, see why I had to avoid her"

"Not really"

"Yeah why did you avoid your daughter then completely change your mind and say that having her taken away from you was the biggest regret of you life?" Damon asked

"You heard that?"

"Afraid that someone will think you've gone soft?"

"Have any of you had a baby before?" Katherine demanded

"Sorry we never had the pleasure of being pregnant" Klaus replied sarcastically.

"Ok let me say it this way, I had Nadia for nine months with me and this may be pathetic but I fell in love with my unborn child and when she was born she got snatched away from me, I never had the chance to hold her. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find her and when, 500 years later, she finds me then discovers that I didn't abandon her, I tried to push her away"

"Why?" Mason asked

"Because for once in my life I was being unselfish, maybe even good"

"How is hurting you daughter good?" Trevor questioned

"She spent 500 years looking for a mother...who turned out to be me. Nadia didn't deserve that, she deserves happiness and I couldn't give it to her"

"But you didn't give even give her a chance to get to know you" Elijah stated

"At the time I found out I was dying so if she got to know me and I just died then she'd be more broken and depressed than ever besides I knew that I'd hurt her one day. No matter how much I love a person I always end up hurting them," She sounded slightly crazy now so they stopped talking. Then something caught Katherine's eye and she drifted to the window just in time to see a flash of purple streak the sky and make a wish _'I wish for my daughter to be happy'. S_ he could also hear familiar Bulgarian words in her fathers voice saying _'I love you my little Rina'._

"I love you too," she whispered in Bulgarian but this was heard by the rest of her company and unfortunately Kol, Klaus, Elijah and Trevor understood.

"What did you say?" Damon asked

"She said I love you too," Trevor informed

"But who were you talking about" Klaus questioned. Katherine turned to face them without knowing there were tears threatening to come out.

"I have a question for the Originals and Salvatores," She stated changing the conversation.

"Which is…?" Kol asked

"How do you do it?"

"You're going to have to be more specific there's a lot of things I do" Damon smirked with a suggestive look making the group cringe.

"Ugh. I meant how do you hate your parents?"

"They've done damage" Klaus sighed, "you wouldn't understand"

"My parents took my newborn away from me without letting me hold her once, they disowned me and shipped me off as far as they could manage so they wouldn't have to be ashamed every time they saw at my face therefore I, more than anyone else, should understand…but I don't"

"He used to beat me for smallest of things and I was just a kid and he killed was the one that Stefan and me" Damon stated

"I think the best way someone can hurt someone else is by hurting their loved ones" Stefan replied

"That's probably why I hate my parents, they hurt our family" Elijah answered

"They have very bad parenting skills" Kol replied

"My father showed me the star, he gave me this bracelet and said _'I will always love you my little Rina'_ , this dress belonged to my mother and the necklace I'm wearing was my little sister's. Every 250 years on the night the star returns to earth I celebrate my love for my family even though they're deceased, I remember everything I've been through with them so it's like my own day of love "

"Maybe we should be the one questioning you, how can you continue to love your parents after all the horrible things they've done to you?"

"I think it's impossible to stop loving someone when you start, they'll always be in your heart. And I mean when you really love someone, too many people say that they love each other when they don't, love is so much more than just caring"

"Whoever says that Katherine Pierce is a lying, manipulating bitch should see this side of you" Mason stated

"Honey, Katherine Pierce is a lying, manipulating bitch but right now I'm not her"

"Meaning?" Damon asked

"That we are talking to Katerina Petrova" Elijah stated with a smirk on his face.

"Yes and don't get too excited, she's not here to stay but while she is here she has something to say to Klaus"

"You do realise you're talking about yourself in second person?" Klaus smirked "but what does Katerina Petrova have to say to me?"

"She says that she forgives you"

"For what?"

"For killing her family"

"You're forgiving me for slaughtering your family. I question your sanity."

"I forgave Kol and Elijah so I should also forgive you"

"You forgave Kol?"

"Yes, didn't he tell you the story?"

"No but continue, I'd like to know"

Kol groaned, "It was the worst mistake of my life. I was in Bulgaria when I spotted Tatia's doppelganger-"

"You seriously did not just call me Tatia's doppelganger!" Katherine exclaimed

"I'm sorry please don't kill me"

"You're already dead, idiot" She muttered, "Continue with the story"

"Right. So anyway I found her and she just had her baby, her parents were planning on disowning her and sending her far away so I compelled them to send her to England. And even though I did all the work for you, you still failed on killing her so when she returned I got my revenge by helping her adjust to becoming a vampire, I was going to return her but she grew on me so I helped her run"

"You betrayed your brother for her?" Klaus demanded

"It was the smartest decision of my life"

"Ok" Katherine stated before a fight could break out "Kol don't you have a date?"

"Oh… I forgot"

"What would you do without me?"

"You sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No I'm fine, make sure you take your coat"

"You need to stop that"

"I'll stop when you do"

"We'll continue this discussion later," Kol said before leaving the house. Then Katherine turned to the others, her mood completely changed from talking to Kol. Katherine Pierce was back.

"Elijah do you remember when I told you that Jeremy was collateral damage? Well he was that time but I was plotting to kill him for ages and feeling the blood running out of his veins was amazing, killing him brought me relief that you couldn't imagine"

"And why is that?" Elijah asked

"Because I avenged my best friend's death, my brother's death something that you stupid Mikaelsons forgot to do. So when you return to your world bring him back to life, apologise to him even if you have to spend the rest of your life making up for it. He's your brother, treat him like a brother, he deserves better but he's stuck with the two of you so make sure he doesn't hate you more than he does now"

"We'll keep that in mind" Klaus replied

"Trevor…I am s-… I'm sorry" Katherine stuttered "pass this on to Rose for me. Mason, sorry for triggering your wolf gene. No one deserves pain like that but you did betray me so…I'm not that sorry. Stefan and Damon...have you…is she…" Katherine said trying to find the right words.

"Nadia's fine" Stefan answered

"Could you tell her…um…?"

"Yes we'll tell her you love her though I'm pretty sure she knows by now" Damon responded

"Th-thank you"

"What was that?"

"You heard me the first time"

"I know I just want to hear it again"

"Damon, Stefan and Klaus promise me something"

"Depends on what it is?"

"Damon, I hate Elena and I always will but…she loves you so try to get her back" She moved on to Stefan "Stefan, I was there that day when you were looking for Silas, I was watching when you and Rebekah were speaking. She may be hopeless when it comes to love but she knows how to and she loves you, you did once too."

"What are you saying?" Stefan asked

"Give her a chance, I don't like her anymore than Elena but I think she can make you happy…if she was able to make you open up" then she faced Klaus "Klaus, you are the biggest idiot of these losers"

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked

"On the day I died, Caroline finally slept with and you let her go. You love her and she admitted that she had feelings for you so normally when that happens people try to start a relationship."

"But I gave her my word that I'd leave her alone once she admitted her feelings"

"When have you ever kept your word before? As soon as you get back you will go straight to her house and beg her to give you a chance or I swear I will rise from the dead and make sure you do it and you don't want an angry ghost following you for the rest of your life especially not me"

"I'll take your advice but Katerina but I am a man of my word"

"My ghost will also come for you if you hurt my Koko. I swear by my undead daughter's existence that if you ever hurt Kol I will make your life, hell"

They all broke in smiles as she finished her speech. No, they were smirking at her.

"I know all of you would love to see me torture Klaus for the rest of eternity but I'm guessing that's not why you're happy so…spill" Katherine ordered

"You have spent 500 years running, lying and manipulating to survive" Stefan stated

"Yes Stefan, I know that" she spoke slowly like he was dumb.

"Let me finish" he said rolling his eyes "you started to believe your lies"

"When you actually do have a heart," Damon added

"What heart?" she asked

"Did you just forget everything you've told us this evening?" Trevor asked

"You're all delusional, you need to learn to know when I'm lying. I told you a pity story, pretended that I cared and you guys bought it. You're more pathetic than I thought."

"Do we need to compel it out of you?" Klaus asked

"I'm on vervain."

"No you're not, you gave us some of your blood to drink"

"How do you know that I didn't have vervain after I drained myself of blood?"

"How do we know that you're not lying now?"

"You guys just have a soft spot for me because you've all caught my disease, isn't that right Elijah?"

"I was a little harsh-" Elijah started but got interrupted by Katherine.

"No I think I deserved everything all of you have thrown at me. Klaus killed my family and kept Kol in a box for 150 years, Damon fed me to Silas, Mason cost me the moonstone by putting it in a well of vervain, Trevor and Rose were in contact with Elijah for years trying to bargain my life for his forgiveness, Stefan and Elijah left me in the tomb so that when Klaus came to town he could kill me, Klaus and Elijah chased for 500 years, what am I missing?"

"But-" Damon started

"I wasn't finished. I played with all of your hearts, turned Elijah against Klaus, somehow _made_ Damon wait for me for 150 years, used Mason to get the moonstone, used Trevor to help me run away, betrayed Elijah and Klaus by running away, I broke all of your hearts, I made Stefan and Damon monsters, I killed the younger Gilbert, I killed Caroline, I attempted to kill Klaus, I tried to kill Elena, I betrayed all of you, what haven't I done?"

"Wh-" Klaus began

"Still not finished. I made sure Stefan and Damon continued to live after their father killed them, I taught them how to love, I saved the lives of many vampires and witches, I kept Kol sane all these years and I'm the reason he still believes in family, I'm pretty sure I kept most of you sane, I saved most of your lives, I helped Stefan get rid of his PTSD, I killed that witch, I think her name was Gloria, to stop her from torturing Stefan, I protected Elena and Caroline's vampire identity from doctor what's his name and etc."

"Ka-" Mason tried to speak.

"Wait your turn. Stefan saved my life and protected me from doing suicide, Damon tried to turn me back into a vampire, Elijah gave me a second chance, Klaus you let me free and you didn't try going after me, Trevor you helped me live, Mason you attempted to get me the moonstone, Damon you waited for me for 150 years, Elijah you tried to get Katerina back because you thought I was redeemable, Stefan you gave me peace, all of you gave me your love, at one point most of you tried to trust me and much more. There I'm done."

"What's your point?" Damon asked

"Don't you dare forget me!"

"I don't think that's ever going to happen" Klaus stated

"Remember the suicidal, manic, beautiful psychopath of a doppelganger who you all love and hate"

"And what's her name?" Elijah asked

Katherine thought for a second before replying "Rina. Her name is Rina"

"Rina? As in the name your father called you?" Trevor stated

"Yes I love my father despite our differences"

"Good bye Rina" Klaus stated

"Bye Klaus, I hope I don't see you around and tell Caroline that I hate her the least out of the Scooby gang"

"Careful Kitty Kat or someone might mistake that for a compliment" Damon implied "bye Rina"

"Goodbye and good riddance Salvatore"

"Have a nice death Ka- Rina" Stefan said

"Good luck with your eternity of misery, Ripper"

"Bye Rina" Mason smirked

"Later traitor"

"Goodbye Rina" Trevor said

"I hope you find Rose so you don't end up as a pathetic, whiny loser for the rest of forever." Katherine smiled when she was done "now that I've said bye to all you idiots, get out of my house. I hope I never see any of you again"

They left smiling at how Katherine was pretending she didn't have a soft side and as soon as she heard no more noises she broke down, crying in front of the fireplace. She couldn't even look Elijah in the eye and saying goodbye to him would probably have destroyed her, she didn't want to say goodbye because if she did then it might actually be goodbye for her. And even though seeing him brought her pain, she was willing to suffer to see him again.

"And I thought you would be overjoyed at the fact of never having to see us again" Elijah's voice said from a few feet behind her.

"What do you want?" Katherine asked as she started to hastily wipe her tears away before standing up to face him.

"You forgot to say goodbye to me"

"Is that why you're here? To get a goodbye?"

"That and I have a question?"

"What is it?"

"Was it me?" He blurted it.

"Excuse me?"

"The one who broke your heart, was it me?"

Katherine couldn't lie her way out of this, he would know if she were lying and she didn't know if she was strong enough to lie so she said the truth, it was more like a whisper but she couldn't look him the eyes to say it. "Yes"

"Please" he begged "just say it one time"

"What do you want me to say Elijah? That I love you? Because I've already said that" Katherine could feel her anger rising "or do you want me to tell you something that you don't know, like that you're the love of my life or that I've spent 500 years fantasising a different world where we could be together or the fact that I've loved you for over 500 years and I still do-" He cut her off by flashing forward, pressing a kiss to her lips and when he pulled back she was shocked as she stared into his eyes "what was that for?"

"To tell you that I love" Elijah stated, "Katerina, you had a room full of admirers but you loved the only one who rejected you"

"I guess I'm just really pathetic"

"I followed you around like a lost puppy for 500 years just to hear you say _I love you_ to me and when you finally do, I leave you so I think I'm more pathetic"

"What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just kissed me then we declared our undying love for each other, you can't just leave"

"How about when all my family things are over and I die, I'll come find you and we can have our happily ever after."

"I have to wait until you die?"

"I doubt it's going to be that long, knowing my life I'll probably be dead by the end of the week"

"Ok I think I can wait but give me your word"

"Katerina Petrova I love you and I am far too selfish to let you get away from me another time so I give you my word that we'll see each other again"

"I'll hold you to that and Elijah?"

"Yes"

She kissed him before saying "I love you"

"I love you more"

"I doubt that and you have to go now"

"Ok but Katerina I can't bring Kol back to life"

"Why not?"

"Because I have never seen him as happy as I've seen him with you and vice versa. How do you expect me to take away my brother's happiness?"

"I see your point"

"Thank you and please tell him that I'm sorry…for everything"

"I will"

"I love you" He said, kissed her then disappeared.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Please review - :-D**


End file.
